


Learn to love

by Bunnykai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 1 braincell, Gave up on this sorry, He's the one confessing, Highschool AU, Hueningkai is just clueless, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, upset soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykai/pseuds/Bunnykai
Summary: Hueningkai decided to live his highschool years to the fullest and make the most of it, everything seemed to be great until Choi Soobin appeared in his life, while Hueningkai never understood what was to love another person Soobin was afraid to love again until he decided to give it a shot, only for it to become a very confusing experience.-----In which Soobin who cant love properly declares his love to a clueless and immature Hueningkai, both learning what love means to them in the process
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 21





	Learn to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my second fic and this idea popped into my head but after writting some of it the idea kept crumbling into pieces, i don't think its a really good job but i wanted to post it anyways... sorry orz  
> I wanted to try writring again but i dont know why of all prompts my head decided mmmyes go w slowburn
> 
> Next chapter would be Soobin POV of this chapter
> 
> Also this has been only proof read by me so if i miss anything let me know.....

Some people say highschool are the best days of your youth, you know the usual: you find yourself, all your friends become closer to each other, prom night but most importantly: dating.

Or at least that what everyone keeps talking about, Hueningkai didnt really care about all that jazz, for him highschool was an experience and he was gonna get the best of it, he was carefree and treated everyone as equal. In the past he tried to fit in really bad and things turned out for the worst but we arent here for that no sir.  
Somehow just being as transparent as water worked really well and without noticing Hueningkai was someone very liked by his classmates, they'd invite him to hang out and lunch with him: life was nice, could it get any better than this?

That was when Choi Soobin appeared in his life, where did he come from?  
He was an upper classmate and became president of the music club after the former members graduated.

He joined the music club because well, he'd taken piano classes as a kid and when someone invited him to join the club he thought he'd look cool playing it, what he didn't anticipate was being disliked by none other than the club president, what did he ever do to him? He'd throw weird side glances and just glare at him, what for? They didn't even talk that much...

Music practice had gone well, Huening helped with playing the tracks for his classmates that wanted to practice their singing parts, he always enjoyed helping out, everything was fun until Soobin joined the rest of the singers, maybe he thought he was being sneaky throwing side glances while Huening was concentrating on the music sheet in front of him but hasn't he heard of peripheral vision?

"Huening Kai, can we speak after practice?"  
"Huh?" He looked up to see the club leader staring at him "Ah.... Well the thing is...."  
"Its important" replied the older male  
All his other classmates stared at Soobin, you see while the president was really hardworking and dedicated to school his reputation wasn't the best, everyone thought he was a little too uptight and reserved, not that there's anything wrong with that but still, he was really intimidating.

\-------

Practice was over and everyone started packing all their belongings to go home, Huening kai helped the members put some instruments away and tried to finish as fast as he could to avoid Soobin, it's not that he hated him, it's just that for some reasons confrontations really made him anxious. When he finished putting the last things away he realized he was left alone with Soobin, crap how was he now supposed to get away?

"Huening kai..." Said the older boy in a really soft voice  
"Yes!" Kai turned around fast and while eyeing the exits, could he really make the run for it?  
"I know this is... this is unexpected... i dont know how to say this...."  
"W-What is it...? " the younger let out a small nervous laugh  
"... Ah really... the thing is well..... I.... I..." Soobin kept looking at the floor, not making eye contact while holding his hands together, he looked really nervous, he was so nervous he gave Huening second hand nervousness  
"Yes...? Are you okay?" Kai felt so bad for the president he kneeled down and gave the older a comforting smile "It's okay..."

"G-Go out with me!" 

What?  
He was very confused.  
What did just happen? 

People have told him he's very clueless and that should put more attention to things, now he realized that maybe they were right.

Soobin was shaking a little bit, he seemed upset and he couldn't stop rubbing his hands together, he wanted him to feel better but what should he do..?

"Sure!" He gave the older a soft smile  
"H-Huh....?" The older could only stutter "What....? That fast....? " he locked eyes with Huening kai while looking dumbfounded  
"Could it be... Do you like me back...?"  
"Nope!" Replied the younger in a cheery tone which made the older look devasted

"Ah no sorry..!" The younger shaked his hands trying to get Soobin's attention "It's just that i don't know you that well....."  
Soobin gave Huening a confused look "Then why would you accept...?" 

Why would he? Well the thing is that he's never dated anyone before.. He's never met anyone that liked him in that way.. Why did he like him? It only made him curious and somehow wanted to like Soobin back.

"You are really hardworking and dedicated...! And... I never had a boyfriend before... Im really happy that you like me and i want to like you back!" He gave the older a warm smile

"Are you mocking me?" Soobin looked very upset "Is this some kind of sick prank..? If so i don't want your pity!" 

Huh?

"Forget it, forget i said anything." Soobin left the room in a rush and it just left Huening Kai even more confused than before

What was he supposed to do then...? Highschool really was very confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a i dont know how many more chapters, if i were to continue w this Yeonjun is supposed to show up and be Soobin's supportive friend, Beomgyu crushing on Taehyun and some BTS cameos feat. Soobin's mysterious crush???


End file.
